Sentimientos
by karin150301
Summary: ¿Qué es gustar? ¿Y querer? Sí, los sentimientos resultan abstractos y con un significado relativo, y aún para alguien que creyó tener la respuesta a esas preguntas.


**Sentimientos**

 _Los sentimientos son algo complejo, abstracto y relativo para los seres humanos, quienes tendemos a ser volubles. Es curiosa la forma en que algo o alguien puede llegar y cambiar todo lo que creías definido._

 _ **¿Qué es gustar?**_ _Si alguien me lo hubiera preguntado antes no hubiera dudado en contestar: es notar una característica, mayormente física, en una persona sin que tus sentimientos se vean involucrados._

 _ **¿Y querer?**_ _Tampoco es muy difícil de definir, eso hubiera contestado, pues para mí era estar con alguien aún conociendo sus defectos, saber sobrellevar los malos momentos apreciando los buenos._

 _Pero… ¿Y sí me preguntarán ahora? Realmente no sabría contestar, porque es fácil interpretar un sentimiento cuando tú no estás involucrado en la situación, pues esto vuelve la tarea en algo… complicado._

 _Pues escucharlo de otra persona, interpretarlo por lo que a tu alrededor sucede, eso resulta fácil si lo comparamos con explicar los sentimientos propios. ¿Alguna vez has sentido tu corazón derretirse al ver una película sumamente cursi, alguna vez has llorado al escuchar una canción, es curiosa la forma en la que sentimos que eso expresa un poco de lo que nosotros sentimos en situaciones similares._

 _Aunque claro eso jamás se comparara con la forma en la que tu corazón se acelera cuando aquellas escenas, que parecen tan clichés, te suceden, porque las emociones se multiplican en formas que no creíste conocidas, los sentimientos te golpean sin previo aviso y el resultado es una experiencia que no puedes definir en palabras._

 _Así que no podría contestar a esas preguntas, al menos no sin pensarlo detenidamente, lo que sí puedo expresar justo en este momento son la razones por las cuales se que tu me gustas, y aún mejor las cuales me hacen quererte, como por ejemplo:_

 _Tus ojos, me gusta la forma en que me miras mientras hablamos, y lo sé, suena estúpidamente cursi, pero que puedo decir, me gusta esa forma en la que transmites mil palabras con ese simple gesto._

 _Tu sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa ladina que tira de tus labios cuando haces algo jodidamente malo para mí se está maquinando en esa mente tuya, lo he dicho, me gusta, aún cuando signifique peligro para mi._

 _Tu cabello, no entraré en detalles con esto pero solo diré una cosa, me gusta._

 _Tu voz, lo sé, tú la odias, pero yo no puedo evitar pensar en la sensación que me produce escucharte, en especial cuando llamas solo para molestar, te odio por ello, pero no negaré que me gusta tu voz._

 _Supongo que esas fueron las principales cosas que me atrajeron de ti, pero claro esas no son las razones por la cuáles continuo a tu lado, aunque juegan un papel importante debo señalar._

 _Ese lado romántico que me sigue sorprendiendo de ti, porque ¡Maldición! Odio que rompas la armadura que tanto me ha costado construir, pero al mismo tiempo eso me hace quererte más, y lo sé, suena cursi y eso es algo que yo no manejo bien. Te quiero por las cosas que descubrí de ti todos los días, porque eres una persona más compleja de lo que creía; por la ideología tan… serena que sigues, muy contraria a mi forma planificada de llevar las cosas. También te quiero por ese sentimiento de seguridad que despiertas en mí, no conozco la razón, pero es agradable sentir que por primera vez puedo ser completamente honesta con alguien y no sentir miedo por ser "rara". Otra razón para quererte podría ser que siempre encuentras la forma de alegrar mis días, porque mi día puede comenzar siendo un total asco, pero ¿Qué importa? Siempre terminas haciendo que sienta que va para mejor. Y la más importante de las razón por las cuales te quiero, que a pesar sabes que no soy la persona más afectuosa, o incluso amable, sigues ahí, queriéndome a pesar de todo._

 _Sí, los sentimientos resultan abstractos y con un significado relativo, y aún para alguien que creyó tener la respuesta a esas preguntas._

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Bueno no entraré en detalles sobre este fic, solo que es de esos pocos trabajos que uso para expresar todo lo que siento de la forma en la que mejor lo hago.

2.- Agradezco a quienes leen y un poquito más a quienes dejan reviews.

3.- Personajes de Tite kubo, Historia mía, sin más me despido cuidense y sayonara.


End file.
